caw_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Unrealized Projects
Before CAW Studios Long before CAW Studios was established, Veerman proposed that they make a music video to the Billy Talent song Red Flag, and feature various things including army action figures and a model T-800 from Terminator. It was never filmed. Veerman and Bambrough attempted to make several stop motion animations using molding clay (Claymation’s) in the same vein as the internet sensation Knox’s Korner, which they were fans of at the time. Although complete, they were deemed too low of quality for distribution, and have remained archival footage and available on the DVD releases Mystery in Stuffyland: 2 Disc Collector’s Edition and Dino Blitz and Other Hitz. Before Blankeyz Films ever existed, Bambrough and Lacroix tried filming several Lego videos, most not in the stop motion format. One of the first was Dino Attack, which featured sets from the Dino Attack Lego sets, including the dinosaurs and vehicles. Roughly 6 minutes of an unscripted story was filmed, but it was never completed. Another more experimental attempt was Space Chase, which was set half in space and half in a futuristic city, where police enforcements tried to thwart the efforts of alien thugs known as the Black Asteroid Gang. A technique was used to simulate flying by playing a moving city on a T.V, while the camera filmed the ship bobbing around in front of it to give the illusion of flight. A couple minutes were filmed, along with opening credits featuring planets created on the computer program paint. A Lego stop motion about a giant squid attacking a pirate ship was an idea that floated around the studio for a long time. Conceptualized as a 5 minute video set to music from Pirates of the Caribbean, a few seconds of test footage was shot, but it was unsatisfactory and discarded. Further development has yet to happen. Other Unrealized Work/Projects After seeing Mystery in Stuffyland, Jesse Lacroix—Bambrough’s cousin—expressed interest in making another stuffy film to be distributed by CAW Studios. As co-owner of CAW Studios, Veerman wasn’t interested, but came to the agreement that it could still be distributed through the studio. It was to be set in the same universe as Stuffyland, but feature different main characters and an unrelated plot, with some crossover occurring. Production fell through, and the footage remains unused. A film designed to be similar to Mystery in Stuffyland but set in another universe with different characters was proposed by Lacroix. Bambrough and Lacroix collaborated on the project, titled Land of Stuffies. It followed a very similar plot to Mystery in Stuffyland. As production continued, it was proposed that the universe could cross over with Stuffyland’s universe later on, so the Stuffyland spinoff (which became Giant Rabbit Chase) which was under production at the time attempted to connect to the other universe by including the narrative clip: “Meanwhile, in Stuffyland...” at the beginning. The production on Land of Stuffies was abandoned in favour of more promising material, and the footage remains unused. A rumour surfaced early in May 2013 that the completed first act of the film would be released in the fall along with another incomplete stuffy film, Indiana Burger Attackz! ''This was confirmed by Bambrough, who said the footage runs about 20 minutes and is more or less the originally completed first act prior to the abandonment of the project. At the end of ''Elephant vs. Lemur, the Elephant states: “Coming soon: maybe another fight...” When asked if there would be a sequel to Elephant vs. Lemur, Lacroix simply said they weren’t planning on it. It seems unlikely a sequel will ever be made. Bambrough made a documentary on his cat Marty, complete with narration. It was nearly finished but was poorly received upon initial viewings during editing. The project was never fully completed, and the footage remains unused. Sebastian Cooper, co-creator of Martha Da Cat, was also co-creator of a Rube Goldberg machine video, which Bambrough also co-created. It was filmed and shown in grade 8 science, but the footage was since lost. During the filming of the Rube Goldberg machine video, Cooper and Bambrough shot some footage of Fred Rex from Mystery in Stuffyland, as well as other characters who would later appear in that film. It has appeared in DVD releases for Mystery in Stuffyland, but never officially released. A documentary on plants for Biology 11 was filmed for the class. Bambrough has commented on how difficult and frustrating it was to make—which is made obvious throughout the film, including a blooper segment in which Bambrough rants about the production issues. He also mentioned it doesn’t make sense without a dichotomous key which was included in the DVD packaging for the class. After the teacher failed to show the documentary in class, Bambrough deemed it unsuitable for CAW Studios distribution. Bambrough set out to make a documentary in the spring of 2012 about Atherosclerosis and Arteriosclerosis. It was for Biology 12 class, and was a quasi-sequel to his TB documentary from Biology 11. The production was highly troubled, mainly due to equipment malfunction and tighter time constraints. The result was a 5 minute documentary with mainly pictures and little video. Although it did well in class, Bambrough has commented on the lacking quality in comparison to his other documentary, saying it wasn’t what he set out to make. It is complete but hasn’t been released through CAW Studios, and, according to Bambrough, won’t ever be.